Chicken Wings
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Never mess with a girl and her BBQ chicken wings! This could be the end result. But beware of the dreaded karma! For my Eevee! O/Cs and Seiya bashing XD One-shot!


Green eyes glared from one end of a sofa while brown ones glared right back from the other end. Neither set of eyes took their attention off of one another and this had been going on for at least an hour.

"I _know_ you hate me almost as much as I hate you, but _why_ would you do something like this to me?!" the owner of the green eyes finally spoke with venom in her voice.

"I am _telling_ you, Eevee, I didn't touch your _stupid_ chicken, I can't stand the stuff anyway because _you_ like it! And if I had touched it then it would be in the _trash can_ so go look for yourself!"

The set of green eyes narrowed even further, and then the owner, Eevee lunged across the couch at the bronze saint. The two rolled around on the floor, kicking and scratching at each other, Eevee wouldn't try to punch him, as that would be an unfair advantage and she'd rather have a chick-fight with Seiya the way chick-fights were done.

She felt a beating was rather deserved. She had gone to the market earlier that morning, a time of the day that usually she wouldn't have been awake, but it was the day that the market made special wings, smothered in delicious barbeque sauce, she loved them so very much!

She had woken up early to get them, brought them home, tucked them away in the very back of the fridge and informed everyone that she had put something special in there and not to touch them. No one really minded, they knew that Eevee dearly loved those wings. But _Seiya_, he had been known to do whatever it took to peeve the red-head off.

"Get off you stupid girl!" Seiya failed at making her listen.

"Not until you admit the truth!" she screamed, finally frustrated enough to start bitch-slapping.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Seiya howled as the girl finally had the advantage.

Peggi, Eevee's older cousin had been standing in the doorway for almost the whole hour the fight had been going on and almost felt bad for the saint. _Almost_. A younger and slightly smaller frame was now standing beside Peggi's.

"What's going on?" Harmony asked, rubbing her eyes; she had just woken up from a nap.

"Seiya ate Eev's chicken and he's getting his butt beat."

Harmony tilted her head, "but Seiya didn't steal them."

A sadistic smile crossed Peggi's face, "I know," she looked out the window and on the porch, Hyoga sat with an empty plate covered in nothing but bones and barbeque sauce, "he didn't know they were hers, he had his headphones in when she warned us that they were hers."

"So, shouldn't you be saving Seiya from going into traction?"

More of a sadistic smile, "Maybe when I see some blood."

Harmony shrugged her shoulders and walked outside, rolling her eyes. Harmony knew _everything_, she knew Peggi would wait until Seiya finally gave in and admitted to doing something he didn't, and then come to his aid. Harmony _also_ knew that someone else had been involved in the plan.

"So," Harmony sat next to Shun who was sitting in the grass making things out of flowers, "you realize that now Seiya is getting an ass-kicking for you giving Hyoga those chicken wings, right?"

Shun looked up with an innocent smile on his face, "Oh, those were _Eevee's_ chicken wings I gave him? Oops, when I'm done with this necklace for your sister I'll go tell Eev the truth."

Harmony tilted her head once more. Shun always seemed so innocent and yet, of everyone in the household he came up with the most interesting plots of evil. Seiya had made him angry earlier by calling him a cross dresser for having a pink cloth, and Resa generally made _everyone _mad. More importantly, he knew how to get Seiya in trouble and that Resa _hated_ flowers, yet couldn't turn down a gift.

Back in the household, Eevee had Seiya in a chokehold.

"Okay," Seiya squeaked, "I give!"

Eevee finally let go and sat down calmly on the couch, "and?"

"I'm sorry, I ate the damn wings!" Seiya stormed off and headed upstairs, face red from both anger and loss of oxygen.

Peggi began laughing as she entered the room, "Eev, I have a confession!"

A smirk crossed Eevee's face and the redhead put her hair back into a ponytail and out of her face.

"Seiya didn't eat the chicken, Shun tricked Hyoga into eating them. Sorry, I just couldn't resist seeing Seiya get beat up again!"

Eevee chuckled a bit, "I know, Peg. I figured it out shortly after they were taken from the fridge and I saw Hyoga with them."

Peggi blinked a few times, "So-so why did you. . ."

"I wanted to beat up on Seiya anyway. And Peg, you know that karma thing I keep telling you about?"

Peggi dreaded whatever was about to be said next. Any time Eev spoke of karma, it never meant anything good.

"Two things. One, Ikki is most displeased that you've tainted his brother and made him into the plotting boy that he is. He is waiting in your room. Also, Shiryu has a nice bubble bath waiting for me," Eevee gave a wink.

Two things Peggi hated most out of life. Ikki beating up on her for tainting his little brother with her, well, whatever he thought was wrong with her, and her younger cousin being exposed to_ cooties_. And not just any cooties this time, sadly, she knew bubbles weren't the only thing waiting in that bath.

Peggi cursed under her breath, huffed and as Eevee disappeared up the stairs, she sunk down into the chair. Just as she did, a most displeased shorter girl with a flower necklace huffed her way into the room.

"One day I will kill your boyfriend," Resa glared.

"Karma, Resa. Karma."

"What are you so angry about?" Resa asked, but then looked out the window and towards the porch.

At the same time, both girls knew what had started the chain of events.

"Chicken wings," they both said, sighing loudly.


End file.
